already aware?
by thatrandomguy42
Summary: in a world where issei is already aware of magic and doesn't have the boosted gear what will happen? less perverted issei, powerful issei, rated M because its dxd , short summary so as to not reaveal to much to early.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story and I hope you enjoy. I don't own any of the copyrighted works used or mentioned in my story. this is the rewritten version of chapter one I spent this past week or so getting the majority of the stories plot done and I hope you enjoy.

"please" speech

'review' thought

.

.

.

"Will you die for me?" his date asked him with a sad look in her eye

Honestly he expected something like this to happen. When he, Issei Hyoudo, accepted this girls offer of a date out of the blue he was suspicious, especially since she was fallen angel. Azazel told him that he was assigning somone to watch him so as to not raise the suspicions of the lower echelons of the grigori. He knew there was a traitor in his mist so only he and his most trusted advisors knew who he actually was.

'whatever' he thought 'might as well get this over with.' He honestly had no problems with this girl, since he could tell by the look of fear in her eyes that she wasn't exactly all they happy about killing him. In fact she looked rather sad about it. His real problem was that he needed to tread carefully so as to not reveal to much of his power.

"So is Yuma your real name" Issei said calmly.

"What?" the newly named Yuma asked with confusion on her face.

"I said is Yuma your real name" repeated issei with the same calm look on his face.

"Why are you so calm about asking me that?" Yuma asked back.

"Because you don't really want to do this I can see it in your eye, don't be afraid I have ways of reaching Azazel so you can tell me who is threatening you, also don't worry about that little eavesdropper my partner took care of him." issei replied with a warm smile on his face. After he finished a middle aged man with black wings fell to the ground on the other side of the park, blood from the hole in his stomach pooling on the concrete around him."

"Really!" Yuma asked excited that her nightmare might finally be over. That her and her friends Mittelt and Kalawarner could be free from that bastard Kokabiel and that traitor Donsaneek." Its Kokabiel he the one who forced me to do this , him and that traitor on the ground over there." Honestly she planned on stalling till the gremory girl arrived. But when Dohnsaneek suddenly announced that he was going to follow her as a precaution she was scared that she would have to kill this innocent, albeit very perverted , young boy.

"you got that georg" Issei said with his hand to his ear"

"loud and clear Issei-sempai" said a voice identified as georg from his earpiece " I am on the way tog get them now."

" now what's your real name so I know to tell Azazel that you cooperated." Issei asked once again.

" it's Raynare "the newly re-identified raynare responded happily. She then recoiled a bit " are you sure you can protect me and my friends from Kokabiel issei-san."

"Yes my other colleague went to retrieve them silently as soon as we identified the real traitors" Issei told her with a reassuring smile on his face.

.

.

.

Georg was running towards the church to get the other fallen angels out of there before Kokabiel returned. Not that he couldn't get them out if he was there. dimension lost would allow him to fight Kokabiel and hold him off long enough for the loyal fallens to escape. As he entered the church a light spear embedded in the ground in front of him.

" Who are you and why are you here" a voice rang out.

"I am a friend not a foe" Georg said in response " me and my colleagues are getting you out of here." As he said this a tall woman with long dark blue hair walked out of the shadows with a small girl with blonde hair in two pony tails.

" how do we know that we can trust you" the taller woman asked with suspicion.

" please listen we don't have much time. Dohnsaneek may be dead but Kokabiel may be back at any moment" Georg replied with a bit of urgency in his voice" just walk into this mist to meet up with my sempai who is with your friend Raynare. "As he said this a cloud of mist appeared few feet to his right. After hearing that Dohnsaneek was dead she lost all of her doubts.

"Fine" replied the taller one as she walked towards the mist , pulling the small blonde girl with her.

" Glad that's over with" Georg said with a sigh as he walked into another mist cloud so that he could return to base.

.

.

.

two fallens then appeared from a small cloud of smoke a few feet away. One was looked to be about thirty with long blue hair, the other looked to be about thirteen with blonde hair pulled into two pony tails.

"Where are We" the older on said while regaining her bearings.

"You guy' are okay" said Raynare in delight. Wrapping her arms around there necks and pulling them it to a hug.

"ISE HURRY IT UP WE NEED TO GO" a humanoid figure with blood dripping their hand yelled from the other side of the park.

"Okay Ddraig I'll hurry it up" Issei said with a annoyed look on his face" okay what are your names so I can tell Azazel who cooperated."

"Are you sure we can trust him "whispered Kalwarner.

"Yes he is fine" Raynare replied as the same mist that dropped her friends of appeared again.

" what are your names so that we can tell Azazel who cooperated" asked Issei with a small smile.

"Raynare" said the girl previously known as Yuuma.

"Kalwarner" said the one with long blue hair.

"Mittelt" said the small girl with blonde hair.

"You got all that Azazel" Issei asked while holding his hand to his ear.

"Loud and clear Issei" came a reply from the hidden earpiece he was wearing." take them into your group and try to train them for what's coming."

"Okay girls just walk into the mist" Issei said while gesturing towards said mist.

" before we go there is a nun coming to this city tommorow" Raynare started" Dohnsaneek was planning to steal her sacred gear , which is twilight healing, can you take her in too."

"Sure " issei said. after getting his answer Raynare started walking towards it and her friends followed. It disappeared immediately after they vanished into its depths.

"Whew glad that's finished wonder why she accepted so easily?" said Issei after they disappeared into the mist.

"ISSEI GET MOVING WE NEED TO THE MISSION REPORT DONE" The same figure from before yelled in a more demanding tone than before.

" you just want me to go fix ophis dinner before she gets cranky."issei yelled back while running home so he doesn't have to deal with a cranky dragon god.

.

.

.

Well guys that's the first chapter all will be explained soon and yes ophis is not part of the chaos brigade nor is issei part of the also doesn't not have boosted gear as you probably have already figured out. try and guess which sacred gear issei has (I may add more later but for now its just one) and the next chapter will be posted soon. Also some abilities of sacred gears may be tweaked to fit the story same things with the fundamental's of the dxd world. don't worry they will only be minor changes.

read and review, flames will be ignored, constructive criticism is appreciated.


	2. notice

the next chapter will be up in a few days this note is mainly to make my readers aware the chapter one has been change and that they should go read it. also I am looking for ocs to make part of the organization issei is in, so pm me your ocs or just post them in a review. Make sure to give as much about them as you can and try to follow this format.

name

ability and/or sacred gear

appearance

personality

weapon or tools they use

clothes they typically wear

anything else I should know about them

and for those wondering asia will still join rias's pearage.


End file.
